


Lifes most favorite

by harryisqueen



Series: Lifes least/most favorite [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: At 18 the light finally made its way back in.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Lifes least/most favorite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lifes most favorite

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobic language.
> 
> Please be safe.

Turns out that one night that Toni had given somewhere to crash somehow turned into Cheryl basically moving in with the girl and had been staying there for past 5 months and Cheryl had come to hesitantly enjoy being around the pink-haired girl by the end of the first month and by the middle of the 2nd one Cheryl was more than happy to oblige when Toni asked Cheryl to be her girlfriend.

To say the least, Cheryl was finally happy.

She had even begun to enjoy being around Heather and Peaches and the sting that came from being around them wasn’t even a dull pain at this point.

Her life finally seemed to have a happy & healthy routine.

Of course, it couldn’t last.

Life was a cruel bitch and Cheryl just happened to be the least favorite.

Cheryl had spent the last 5 months avoiding all signs of her mom.

If they did happen to see each other Cheryl would immediately leave.

It didn’t matter what she was doing or what she might be in the middle of she would up and leave.

She refused to submit herself to her mom’s toxicity again.

The texts started mid-July just as Cheryl had really started getting into the swing of summer.

They started out fairly normal.

They didn’t hurt much.

She was used to her mother saying these types of things to her.

Things such as;

_“You are an embarrassment to your family. I cannot believe you could actually do this to me. First you leave me, your own mother and next thing I know you’re shacking up with a serpent on the southside. I do not want to see you anywhere near me you are an embarrassment to the blossom family name.”_

Cheryl had managed to ignore them.

She didn’t mind them too much.

She was happy now and her mother was not going to ruin her life again.

The last straw was the voicemail.

“ _Does your serpent whore know about Nick? Does she know that you dated him for years and you allowed him to have his way with you in any way you pleased and then had the audacity to ruin his life with absurd accusations? Imagine if your so-called girlfriend knew these things. She would leave you in an instant. She is no more than a passing figure in your life. If she were to find out you were a filthy liar she would leave you in an instant. You will regret the day you decided you wanted to fraternize with the likes of a serpent let alone a female one.”_

The voicemail had startled her.

She hadn’t thought about Nick in a while.

The man her parents forced her to be with and the relationship continued with years of him forcing himself on her and when she told her parents her mother had laughed at her and told her she was not to report him.

Cheryl swallowed and sighed shakily promptly deleting the voicemail and then blocking her mom.

She would not let her get the best of her again.

*************************************************************************************

Cheryl went about the next few weeks normally the voicemail barely crossed her mind more than a few times.

Everything came to head on a Monday night when Cheryl heard Toni arrive home from a shift at pops.

Toni shuffled into the living room quietly as she toed off her boots and sat down a bag from pops on the coffee table. Something Toni had started doing fairly early on in their relationship to see that she knew that Cheryl was actually eating.

Cheryl studied the other girls’ movements as she walked into the kitchen to grab herself something to drink.

Something was off.

She could feel it.

Cheryl stood up off the couch and followed Toni into the kitchen.

“Is everything okay TT? You seem different.” Cheryl said.

Toni was silent for a few moments

“Your mom called me today.”

Cheryl tried to apologize but Toni raised a hand to stop her before she could even start.

“She started by saying things like I was a whore who was turning her daughter into a dyke which is fine I don’t mind at all but then she started talking about-.”

“Toni please I’m so sorry for my mother’s actions.”

“Cheryl please just listen to me for a minute because that’s not what bothered me about the call. Just answer me. Who is Nick.”

Cheryl’s stomach flip-flopped and her mother’s vile voicemail threatening to tell Toni about Nick popped into her head.

“Toni you have to understand that I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to know I was tainted. I didn’t mean to keep it from you but things were just going so well that I couldn’t bear the idea of you hating me.”

“Stop.”

“No, you need to understand.”

“No, you need to understand I don’t want to know. I already got a manufactured story from your mother I found out to be bullshit as soon as I asked Heather about who Nick was. I’m not mad at you for not telling me who Nick is. It’s not my business because you would have eventually told me on your own time. I want to know if the Nick we’re both thinking of is Nick Sinclair.”

Cheryl's throat felt too clogged to force anything out so she went for a nod instead.

“Son of bitch.” Toni hissed “I need to make a phone call please hang tight for a few minutes.”

*************************************************************************************

A few minutes turned into nearly an hour as Cheryl anxiously waited in the living room for Toni to finish on the phone.

She had cried herself dry and had bitten her nails down until they burned.

Finally, Toni came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Cheryl and pulled her to her chest with an arm wrapped securely around Cheryl's shoulder.

“Toni, what’s going on?”

“Nick Sinclair just happened to be starting his freshman year of college at Riverdale community college this year. I wouldn’t have even put it together if I hadn’t asked Heather about it and you would have been going to school with Nick fucking Sinclair.”

Cheryl thought she had cried herself dry but upon hearing this news her tears were instantly refreshed.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments with Cheryl pressed against Toni’s chest.

“Don’t worry though the serpents are taking care of it. You won’t have to worry about that come the start of the fall semester.”

Cheryl closed her eyes and breathed through her nose.

She would be fine.

Maybe she wasn’t lifes least favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all well & Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://www.harryisqu33n.tumblr.com)


End file.
